


i've been searching for a trail to follow

by hanorganaas



Series: the philinda coda project [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based off a song, Character Study, Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Light Smut, Porn with Feelings, Post Episode: s04e18 The Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: It was at the point inevitable that he would wind up here.





	i've been searching for a trail to follow

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired for the idea listening to the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron and decided to write a quick fic and low and behold this was born! [I urge you to listen to it as you are reading it for the extra cry]

_I am not the only traveler_  
_Who has not repaid his debt_  
_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_  
_Take me back to the night we met_

Phil knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew how much it will affect Melinda knowing she had gotten what she wanted, only to have it slip away in everything else in her life. But the gravitational pull to her after she admitted she loved him, was just too strong ike he was being sucked into a Black Hole. It was at the point inevitable that he would wind up here. 

At first hated himself for loving this. Everything about this moment, where their bodies were intertwined as moved together in complete unison, was perfect. In the dark room only illuminated by moonlight, Melinda’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him a willing prisoner. Her skin, he felt beneath his fingers, brushing up against the exposed part of his body, was soft, was like silk. He felt, though a beautiful moment, would just be another snapshot in their tragic love story. 

But as time went on, he relished the feeling. Phil reveled in the way Melinda’s fingers moved -- lacing in his hair with nails digging into the skin of his scalp, and maping the ridges of his spine. He savored the way her lips touched his, gentle with a sweet taste. And oh--how he loved the way Melinda’s body seized around him, secure and warm, like he belonged there. When Melinda’s lips moved to the corner of his mouth, up his chin, kissing a line towards his ear, Phil knew there had to be a purpose to this. There was a reason he was here after that intense conversation why he surrendered to all this even though it would mean nothing in the end.

“Stay with me,” Melinda whispered in his ear. 

Phil opened his eyes abruptly. Keeping his grip on Melinda, he pulled back gazing into her eyes for a long moment. There his was...his purpose. When he found out he was marked for death he shut out all his reasons to live, saving the world, Daisy who was like his daughter, the team...and Melinda, oh his Melinda the first woman he ever loved, and never thought he would ever have but now he was getting his chance. Now that he was here, he was reminded what he was fighting for, and why, he shouldn’t give up just yet. 

A small smile formed on his face as Phil pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, a deep shuddering breath left his lips.

“Okay,” Phil rasped, tears forming in his eyes, “I’ll find a way to stay with you.”

With Melinda’s eyes shining in the moonlight, she captured his lips again. The movement of her body that rocked against his, more franctic and more desperate. There was excitement, and joy, probably at the possibility there would be more nights they would share like this, and Phil absorbed it all in.

He smiled as he deepened the kiss. Now he had her, the woman he loved and held him up when he was about to fall, he was going to fight this and find a way to stay alive until the very last breath left his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
